


carve our names on a moss covered stone

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, based on my tragic misinterpretation of the song rose red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: In which Cinders shows Rose something that the people of her planet used to do.
Relationships: Cinders/Rose (Once Upon A Time In Space)
Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	carve our names on a moss covered stone

**Author's Note:**

> wdym the moss covered stone is a grave and not just a rock that they carved cinders+rose into? whaaat?

“Come _on_ Cinders!” Rose grinned and waved eagerly at Cinders from the edge of the woods. 

Cinders smiled, “Okay, okay!” She held the fabric of her dress in her hands to keep herself from tripping and she ran to follow her beloved.

She ran up to Rose, grinning, and when Rose offered a hand she took it gleefully. Rose smiled at her, cheer was evident on her face before turning back to look forward into the woods, and starting off, pulling Cinders’ hand behind her. 

At first, Rose was walking rather quickly. She knew these woods, you see, and had somewhere specific in mind she wanted to get to. 

Cinders hurried along after her, being as careful not to trip as she was able while getting slightly distracted by the trees stretching up all around them. 

At last they arrived where Rose had been taking them, a meadow, soft grass colored gold by the sunlight and wildflowers blooming. 

-

Rose’s head was laid in Cinder’s lap, she opened her eyes to look at where Cinders was deftly weaving a daisy chain, smiling softly as her fingers danced over the petals. From Rose’s perspective, the sun was positioned right behind Cinders’ head, casting a halo of light around her. 

“‘s that for me?” she asked after a second of watching her fiance.

Cinders hummed as if considering it while she finished it, making the chain into a flower crown.

“Mmmm no, this is mine.” Cinders teased with a smile and raised the crown on her own head, poised movements making her look every bit the part of princess that she had left behind. This was somewhat opposed to the reality of where she was, which was sat on the grass of the woods, her fiance’s head in her lap. 

Rose sat up and laughed, “Oh c’mon, I’ll make you one if you give me that one.” 

“Alright, alright,” Cinders smiled and took the flowers off of her head, carefully placing it utop Rose’s scarlet hair. 

Rose grinned, and leaned forward to peck Cinders on the cheek, “I’ll make you the best damn flower crown this side of the Periphery!” 

She scrambled up from her place on the forest floor and started on her search for flowers to weave into a crown for Cinders. 

Cinders watched, amused, from her place among the wildflowers. She watched her love gathering flowers, searching for particularly good blooms to attempt to make into a crown. 

At last, with a grin on her face and a bouquet of wildflowers in her hands, Rose sat back down. She laid out the flowers on the grass in front of her and shot a smile at Cinders before returning her gaze to the flowers.

“This is gonna be _so_ good.” Rose said quietly, mostly to herself, as she selected three flowers to get started with. 

It is important to note, at this point, that Cinders was the only one of the pair who actually knew how to make daisy chains. 

Cinders looked skeptically over what Rose was doing, “Is it now?” she teased lightheartedly, looking at Rose’s rushed handiwork.

Rose stuck her tongue out at Cinders and held up the partially complete chain in joking pride. 

“You’re damn right!” Rose said, braiding more flowers into the already convoluted chain that she was making. 

After about a minute she completed the chain. It was an absolute mess of flowers and leaves, but she held it up to place on Cinder’s head with a smile. 

Cinder’s bright laughter rang out as she dutifully bowed her head to allow Rose to place the flowers on her head.

Rose obliged, a huge grin plastering her face at the utter silliness of the reality of the rather poor quality flower crown she had constructed contrasted with Cinder’s reaction. She placed the haphazardly braided flower chain on her finances head, giggling along with her. 

“It’s perfect, my love” 

Foregoing a response, Rose brought Cinder’s hand to her lips with a gentle smile. 

-

Golden light spilled over the leaves and grass of the forest, bathing everything in a soft glow. Cinders’ gaze was drawn to a boulder visible over Rose’s shoulder. It was the same color at the foliage surrounding it, and Cinders had hardly noticed it among the trees and ferns, but she saw it now, and was struck by quite the idea indeed. 

Back on her planet there had been somewhat of a tradition among the new sweethearts. The love-drunk people of her home planet would carve their initials into trees, stones, whatever they could get their hands on as a sort of display of commitment. Cinders herself had never been able to partake before, scarcely allowed to leave the house, let alone woo any of the girls that caught her eye. 

But she wasn’t there anymore, she was on a different planet, free with her beloved, their wedding was tomorrow and everything was _perfect_. 

“Hey Rosie?” 

“Mhm?” Rose hummed, blushing at the pet name.

“I wanna show you something we used to do back home,” Cinders stood and when Rose nodded, offered her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Cinders lead her to the moss covered stone, explaining the concept to a slightly bewildered Rose who had been expecting something.. different. 

She smiled at Cinders nonetheless, however, and when she was asked for her knife she complied. 

Cinders took the knife and raised it to the stone, scraping the moss off of a part of the boulder that looked particularly good for the purposes she had in mind. She bit her cheek, concentrated, as she carefully chipped away at the rock. 

Rose watched on, slightly amused at Cinders’ focused expression, but, before long there was a fairly decent heart carved into the stone. 

Cinders turned back to Rose, looking rather proud of herself and said, “Okay now we’ll do what I was talking about, I’ll carve my name and then you can carve yours.” Cinders’ eyes shone with excitement and despite the unusual tradition, Rose smiled at her and nodded. 

She refocused her gaze on the stone, once again raising the knife. This time she was writing her name inside the margins of the engraved heart, her usually spidery handwriting mostly lost to the medium (engraving your name with a hunting knife on a not _completely_ even stone surface was not the easiest of feats). 

Cinders continued carving her name for a few more moments, Rose looking on at her in adoration, that she would share this with her, and awed that she was lucky enough for Cinders to _want_ to share this moment with _her_. 

Soon enough Cinders turned with a satisfied smile, carefully handing the knife back to Rose. 

Rose took it and laughed softly, so in love that it hurt.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked quietly.

Cinders blushed and nodded, unable to stop smiling as Rose pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

\- 

The sun set on that stone, soft moss covering nearly all of it. Nearly. 

There was, however, a section of bare stone that sunk into twilight as the sun set, a place that was the result of the new love of two people, their excitement and their happiness.

Rose and Cinders had long since left that glade in the forest, the imprint of their bodies on the grass hardly visible, nothing to prove that they had ever been there save their golden memories.

And an engraving on a moss covered stone that read ‘Cinders + Rose’.

**Author's Note:**

> vv excited about mechs album week!


End file.
